


Slowly Healing

by killerweasel



Series: A Matter of Trust [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Afterwards.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: A Matter of Trust [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741594
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Slowly Healing

Title: Slowly Healing  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub, Gabriel  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: After Episode 6  
Summary: Afterwards.

"I thought they were going to kill you." Gabriel was curled up with his head on Beelzebub's thigh. Her fingers were running back and forth through his hair. The symbols on his skin had finally healed over. If he looked hard enough, he could still see the faint scars. He closed his eyes as she pressed just a little harder, scratching her nails over his scalp the way he liked. "Before I passed out in the chair, I could hear what that thing was doing to your body."

Beelzebub said nothing for a few minutes. "I could zzzmell you burning and there was nothing I could do about it." Her voice was soft. "They would have made sure I was alive until they killed you in front of me. Never go for death when you can go for pain instead."

"Bee, don't take this the wrong way, but that is seriously fucked up."

"Yes, it is." A twinge of pain went through her feet. "Pet, would you mind doing what you did last night? The ache is coming back again."

Gabriel sat up slowly before holding out his hands. "Left foot, please." He wrapped his hands around her foot and sent tiny healing miracles along the scarred flesh. Crowley had done what he could to counter the damage from the Holy water, cutting away as much ruined tissue as possible before trying to fix what was left.

She sighed as Gabriel dug his fingers deep into the muscle, rubbing and pressing to help move the healing energy around. "Oh, that izzz nice. How are the scars looking?"

He leaned over, kissing the top of her foot. "They might start fading by next week. You know I don't mind carrying you around, right?"

"It makezzz me feel ridiculous. I can still walk." She gave him a look. "I do like you bringing me food to eat in bed though."

Gabriel chuckled as he worked on her other foot. This one was worse, the scarring deeper. "I will bring you food whenever you want. Are your arms healed enough to feed yourself yet or should I continue to do that too?"

"Don't be an ass." She swatted him on the shoulder. "Besides, you enjoy that as much azzz I do."

"True. I do like taking care of my Prince." He used a few slightly stronger miracles, but held back just enough to keep from hurting rather than helping. "How's that? Better?"

She flexed her toes without wincing. "Much. Come here."

He bent down, kissing her breathless. "Now, what would you like to eat, Bee?"

"I think, I'll start with you, pet. You've made me absolutely ravenous." Her eyes flashed red.

"Perfect choice."


End file.
